Supernatural Power
by pkmnmstr9412
Summary: Ash with a love of the supernatural pokemon (ghost, psychic, and dark), and an apprenticeship to Kanto Elite Four member Agatha. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Prologue

Supernatural Power

**Prologue**

Delia Nostredame, a descendent of Michel de Nostredame who was also known more commonly as Nostradamus, was a famous Pokémon Coordinator from Aquacorde Town from the Kalos region. She traveled all over the regions looking for beautiful pokémon to use in contests. Her favorites were flying and fighting type pokémon. When it came to fighting pokémon, her favorite to use was a shiny Gallade. When it came to flying pokémon, however; the spot as her favorite was a tie between her very first pokémon, a Fletchling, which has since evolved into a Talonflame and a Pidgeot. Her Talonflame was her first pokémon and was with her from the beginning, but Pidgeot was the first pokémon she caught in Kanto, and it was the pokémon she used to fly everywhere.

Growing up, Delia always heard stories from her grandmother about how they were descended from a very powerful psychic who was even able to use his powers to predict the future. But if that was true, then it clearly hasn't manifested in several generations. Even still, these stories led to an interest in the supernatural. However, it wasn't until she came to Kanto, and met Agatha, that it became an interest instead of a curiosity.

. Delia didn't meet Agatha until after she had been dating Red Ketchum for three months. They had been traveling together, and Red had gone to challenge the Elite Four after winning the Indigo League Conference. She excitedly watched as he battled, but the one that interested her the most was his battle with the newest member, Agatha. It wasn't just that she used ghost pokémon, it was that she used them to trick and counter her opponent's moves with an efficient grace that bespoke of experience in contests.

After Red won, and went off to the hall of fame to get his picture taken with his pokémon, and to place their prints in wet concrete. As this was happening, Delia stayed behind and started chatting with Agatha. In the ensuing years, Agatha and Delia grew very close. Agatha was a mother figure for Delia, as hers had died while she was young, and she was raised by her grandmother. When she and Red got married, she insisted that they get a house in Pallet Town as it was quiet, but within easy flying distance to the Indigo Plateau. And when Delia had a child, who she named Ashton Michael Ketchum, she was named as his godmother. Delia decided that she and Red would teach Ash everything they could about pokémon so that he would be prepared if he decided to go on a pokémon journey.

When Ash was only one year old, Red was killed. He had been working as a Pokémon Ranger and was killed stopping a criminal organization from capturing a Mew. While he succeeded, he also took a flamethrower from a Houndoom while trying to stop it from hitting Mew. His pokémon were able to drive the criminals off, but by the time the emergency team got there, it was too late. Ash's earliest memory was from his funeral, he remembered being incredibly sad, but a pokémon floated down in front of the headstone. It was the same Mew that Red gave his life to protect. Mew stared at the headstone and began to cry a little, then she noticed Ash crying in his mother's arms. Mew went over to him and nuzzled her head into his cheek trying to cheer him up. It was from then on that Ash began to become interested in the supernatural pokémon. The psychic pokémon due to his encounter with Mew and his family history, ghost pokémon because of his godmother, and dark pokémon because it was super effective against both ghost and psychic pokémon.

It was after this incident that the League began to think about changing the starting age to fifteen in order to cut down on the danger of criminals. This was passed in just two weeks. After that they decreed that part of the new trainer exam would now contain self-defense, for when they don't have a pokémon to help them.

When Ash was nearing his tenth birthday, he was in the backyard playing with his mom's pokémon. While playing hide and seek, his mom's newly hatched Pancham got herself to the top of a tree, but was too scared to get down. Ash climbed up as far as he could, but still couldn't reach. While he was straining his arms to reach, he suddenly felt a wall in his mind break. All of a sudden, Pancham was surrounded with a purple glow and floated off the top of the tree, and into his arms. Ash was so stunned that after he got down off the tree, he put Pancham down, and just stared at the tree. When Delia looked out the window to check on him, she noticed that he seemed to be frozen. When she asked him what was wrong, he told her what happened.

To say that Delia was shocked would be an understatement, she couldn't believe that her family genes had finally resurfaced. Delia told Ash that he should be very proud to have been given a very special gift, and that she was going to go call Agatha, and ask for her advice in finding a teacher for his abilities. Delia went to the videophone and called Agatha. She told Agatha what happened, and Agatha was shocked to say the least. Then Agatha had a brilliant idea. She told Delia that she would take Ash as an apprentice, that way he could train at Indigo Plateau with herself, and Will and Karen who were part of the Johto Elite Four. Her main point however, was that he could start catching pokémon and preparing for his journey, but more importantly; Will was a powerful psychic and could help Ash train and control his powers. After hearing this, Delia was immediately sold, and went to present the offer to Ash. Ash was ecstatic, and immediately accepted, and called Agatha to tell her of his decision.


	2. Adoption Notice

Hey everybody, I'm sorry to say that between family problems and school, I no longer have the time to devote to this story. Add to that, my muse for this and everything else is being smothered by Philosophy and biology. Because of this I'm putting this story up for adoption. If you're interested please PM me. My only request is that anyone wanting to take over, keep the basic premise.


End file.
